As this type of apparatus in the related art, a modulated signal analyzer disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known.
The modulated signal analyzer disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes: a signal analysis unit that analyzes a modulated signal for each time slot (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “slot”); an abnormality determination unit that determines the abnormality of the analysis result; a cause investigation sequence memory that stores a plurality of measurement items (signal power, modulation accuracy, and the like) for a modulated signal, which are to be applied to investigate the cause of abnormality when it is determined that the analysis result is abnormal, and the cause investigation sequence showing the execution order of the abnormality determination of the analysis result; an abnormality cause investigation unit that investigates the cause of abnormality according to the cause investigation sequence; and a display unit that displays each analysis result, the determination result, and the cause of abnormality.
Through this configuration, the modulated signal analyzer disclosed in Patent Document 1 can automatically perform abnormality determination regarding the analysis results of signal power, modulation accuracy, and the like, and can also investigate the cause of abnormality automatically.